welcome to your tape Peter
by spiderverse
Summary: Peter FUCKING hated himself. He fucking could not stand to see himslef in the mirror . while he was out in Germany fighting Captain America and making a movie ... for her to see . Peter was so caught up in making sure no one got hurt he missed her cries for help. Hannah was speical. truely one of a kind . book one in welcome to your tape Peter
1. tape one side 1

**well folks . its another Spider-Man crossover. and it's with the highly controversial Netflix show 13 reasons why.****I would like to note this is somewhat an au . I am using the mcu and 13rwhy as I love them both.**

**and since Katharine Langfords Endgame scene was cut out I'm doing this more for myself then anyone else.**

**right so I am sorry Clay fans but our little boy is not here . our friendly niegberhood Spider-Man is taking his place.**

**also to save confusions Tony Stark will be spelt With A Y While Tony Padilla will be spelt With an I**

**and as much as I love Ned he's gone to . I just could not think on how to do the mcu's version of him without taking some of his boyish charm .**

**I am only following season one of the show as it's the only season a will watch . season two had a lot of issues that making me scared of doing it as the show hold a speical place in my heart as it really helped me true a tuff time .** **season two will be completely original **

**Unlike Clay,Peter won't have Aunt May Helicopter parenting him . But she will be Peter rock in the story**

**Hannah also has two tapes for Peter . why because I'm an asshole thats why**

**I'M not. doing every episode in thier entirety the only episodes i will thouch in full are**

**1**

**2**

**10**

**11.**

**i will then jump into homcoing (mainly the last thirs ) then Infianty war and finally endgame so spoilers ahead you are warned.**

**I aruge you to not to read this if your mental health is not the best . I hope you can talk to a trusted adult or freinds**

**anyway this is set durning phase 3 of the mcu . this is also going to be during the time of homcoming . this will take most of Peters time so the first spidey mcu stand-alone will happen later on**

**.****i do not own these character's the marvel cinematic universe is owned by disney and MARVEL**

**13 reason why was created by Jay Asher and adapted to tv by NETFLIX **

Peter FUCKING hated himself. He fucking could not stand to see himslef in the mirror . while he was out in Germany fighting Captain America and making a movie ... for her to see . Peter was so caught up in making sure no one got hurt he missed her cries for help. Hannah was speical. truely one of a kind .

Peter entered Midtown high . an aura of sadness was around the high school . less than two weeks ago . Hannah Baker committed suicide. She left no note or reason why . She simply did it . All around the School where posters . aurging students to talk if they had these issue's.

growled under his breath muttering " IT'S to late now she's dead . Peter moved slowly as her locker came into sight . Everyone wanted to show how much they missed Hannah by decorating her locker . Peter hates that his locker is directly arcoss from hers . Peter gets the books he needs from his locker. He turns around there she is. Hannah, she smiles and disappears. This has been Happening alot lately too Peter . he hates it . The pain eats him alive already . he doesn't need this .

Peter doesn't realise it but he finds himself waking towards her locker two grils stand there

"She was so pretty".

"Totally".

They take a selfie and walk away.

"What is it again"?

#"NeverForget".

Peter just stands there looking at her locker . His body is frozen he can't move his body wants to but his mind no his heart won't let him .

"What the hell are you doing?Peter turns to see Justin Foley march towards him. He supriced a member of the popular group is noticing him .

Peter opens his mouth quite shocked "Nothing. I'm just-

Justin quickly cuts him off " Looking for something ". Peter staired at him "do you even know my name "

Justin looked at him with hate " Of course i do Peter "

Soon Mr Porter walks to them " Guys come on Seconed bell.

Justin qickly growled " your not as innocent, Parker . I don't give a shit what she says. Peter was confused at the "talk he had with Justin . Peter realised he couldn't stay here today

Peter didn't bother listing to Mr Porter call his name . he ran to an ally and pulled his suit out . he put it on so fast you'd think Peter wanted to rip it . Once Peter was in his coustume he quckly shot off his web's. his hands were pulling on his webs so hard buildings were having chuncks fly out . Peter swings around the area of Queens as his mind drifts Hannah

**flash back **

The group collaboration project is worth one-fifth of your semester grade total, so- [bell rings] Okay, so, please be committed and constant and fair to each other. spoke Miss.Bradley

Peter looked to Hannah as he was packing his bag "I like the hair. The short hair. Um I liked the long hair, too. And, um, I realize this makes me seem wishy-washy, and I should have said something the other night, and in truth I don't actually like change, but this change seems cool."

Hannah takes a moment and looks at Peter "Thanks Peter.

**end of flash back**

Peter takes his mask of and sighs . he quitly sheds a tear as he glanced to his left to see Hannah Sitting beside him. Peter close his eye's wishing she'd leave him be the pain was to much.

he opened his eye's as his bluetooth in his mask began to ring he looked to see longtime friend Toni

Padilla ringing him " Hey Padilla" spoke Peter sliping on his mask . " Hey Peter I've been looking for you man where are you "

Peter jumped of the building as he answered Toni "The Stark internship " Toni was silent on his end of the line as Peter waited for a response "Dont hurt anyone Peter " Peter Sighed as he spoke " Never have never will" Peter hung up the call . as Sirns went off .

Peter returned to his apartment later that afternoon. After changing Peter opened the door to his and Aunt Mays apartment to Find her With Mr Tony Stark . "Peter " Smiled Tony as he saw the young boy . But the smile was quckly replaced with a look of concern as he took in the boys appearance. He look like he had not sleeped in days the Bags under his eye's made the bright and happy boy Tony cared look miserable.

"Hey mister Stark" spoke Peter forcing a smile on his face . It wasn't that he didn't want to see Mister Stark . It was just Peter was tired . Tony gestured for Peter to Sit down beside him . Peter did and look to mister Stark . " who you feeling kid May told me about your friend " The tone in his voice wasn't hus usual playboy one , but one of concern for the teen boy he was his apprentice and basically his son .

Peter stiffened as mister Stark spoke about Hannah, he look at him and Spoke " she wasnt my freind per say ,Sure we knew each other and talked sometimes but we werent that close" Peter hated lying to Mister Stark but at this point he wasnt sure who he was lying to Tony Stark or himself . Before Tony could say a thing Peter got up and spoke tiredly " look mister Stark I've got some homework that i need to do " and with that Peter walked off

Tony watched the young boy disappeared into his room he look towards may as she spoke " he's hurting Tony don't take it personally " Tony sighed looking at me " how close were they really " May let out a breath as she walked to the kitchen " to be honest there was ... a spark between them but you know Peter he was to scared to take a chance " Tony eyes lowered as he could only imagen what Peter was going true.

**Peter's room **

Peter shuts his down behind him . He silently bangs his head off the door sliding down . he close his eyes just listing to silence he looked to his bed to see a box . The Box Peaks Peters interest as he he goes to his bed . He looks at the box and lefts the lid . he soon finds a set of old fashion tapes seven of them number 1 to 13 . six tapes having both ends covered in a shade of blue that Peter was sure he had seen before . He looked at them . He was sure he had a old boom box somewhere from dumpster diving . He pulled it out a placed the first tape in

**_Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker._**

Peter blood ran cold and his heart stopped as he heard her voice . the voice that haunted his dream.

**_Don't adjust your whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape you're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up. I promise. Anyway, the rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. _**

Peter slamed down the stop button . he could. not belive it . Tears ran down his face " I killed Hannah " was all he could think . Peter didnt pay attention as he went to hit the button to start the tape back up only for it to be broken . he cursed has he used his super strenght to perry the tape door open to get it . Peter looks down he got the box of tapes on look for his coustume . Peter went for the suit Mr Stark got him but he stopped . he turned and looked at his old one the one he made himself . he rembered Hannah loved the suit . so he grabbed it instead and stuffed it into the bag . Peter dashed out the door before May could say a word.

Peter ran to the top of his building and quckly changed . He shot a web and high tailed it to Toni's house he quckly made it there having superhuaman refelxs does come in handy. " he takes the bag of his back and changes when he jumps of the roof he walks to see Toni And his father Arturo

Hey Toni" Peter said

"hey Parker" spoke Toni Peter looked to his car " is something wrong with her

Toni dad looks to Peter

" Nothing wrong yet Peter. It's called taking care of things".

Toni looks to Peter and his Dad " What you doing here ?

Peter looked to Toni and his father " i need to borrow your walkman "

Toni's father laughed and asked "what do need that old thing for ?

Peter looked at them " i found some stuff belonging to Uncle Ben , I didn't wanna upset may by asking her about them " lied Peter god he hated doing that to Arturo since he was good freinds with his late uncle

Arturo looked at Peter and gave him a sad smile " Of course Peter anything for Bens family"

Peter didn't notice Toni eying Peter

Arturo looks to Peter "but first do you mind help us out with Toni's rust bucket

Peter nodded and hoped and was at the wheel

If we got the timing right, we'll hear it. Okay, flip the ignition. Spoke Arturo The engaine roared has Peter looked at the walkman

You hear that? That's how it should sound. Boasted Arturo

Toni looked to his Dad That sounds different?

Yeah, it's different. Are you deaf?

Sounds the same as before

"Then you are deaf. That's so much smoother. Like night and day. I don't think so. I know, and you should too. That's why I'm showing you this. Okay, shut her off" Arturo told Peter .

Peter looked at them both and Spoke " i should go

Arturo looked at Peter asking " you sure Sofia is cooking again "

Peter smiled but answered "No, thanks. Mays making pork chops. If I'm not home soon, she'll call the cops or something.

They emailed all the parents

again? Pretending he didnt care

Peter eyes closed tightly"Oh, I know

.

"She leave a note? Girl who killed herself?

asked Arturo

Uh- I don't know. Peter looked at the floor moving his feet

Toni speaks in a low voice in spanish to his father

Artuto looked looked at Toni "Right, well, you listen to me. You ever do that to your mother, I will kill you, you understand? I'll kill you dead. Clean this shit up.

Toni looked at his Father fading form then to Peter "No sense of irony in that comment. None"

Peter looked away from Toni and spoke in a soft tone " i should go

Peter walks away only for Toni to call to him "Keys penis Parker "

Peter chuckled and threw Toni's keys to him

he looked around moving into an alleyway changing into his old costume . Peter in his old homemade coustume. stayed on the side of a building as he pressed play

**_The rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: you listen. Number two: you pass it on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy. It's not supposed to be easy, or I would have emailed you an MP3. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person_**

Peter eye's moved aimlessly his voice breaking " why The Hell am I own this"

**_Oh, and the box of tapes should have included a map. I'll be mentioning several spots around our beloved city. I can't force you to visit them, but if you'd like a little more insight, head for the stars. Or, you know, just throw the map away and I'll never know or will I? You see, in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes, and I left them with a trusted individual who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted. Not again._**

Peter at hearing the last Part roared " I never did" Peter stuff the walkman into his bag as he jumped of the side of the building with incredible force he shots a web as Hannah's voice plays again

**_Do what I say. Not more, not less. You're being watched_**.

**Mays apartment **

Peter snuck into his Apartment as He texted her he was over in Toni . Peter slowly slid down the wall and look for his gym bag he was throwing clothes in when he came across a shirt that simply

NERD

"Nerd " Shouted Hannah as Peter walked with her Peter rolled his eyes at Hannah " god Hannah i dont think everybody heard you "

Hannah smiles and sassed " oh come on its adorable . Peter raised his left eyebrow with made Hannah giggle "You mean "adorable" in a helpless baby animal sort of way, I'm guessing.

Hannah nuggs him slightly as she speaks

" yeah and I'm sure you wear a helmet riding a bike "

Peter looked at her smiled "Forgive me for wanting to keep my brains in my head.

Hannah let a chuckle out looking at Peter

"Instead of, say, some other regions

Hannah laughs as Peter blushes like crazy

**_Put your finger on "C," your other finger on "4. " Bring them together. That's our first red star. I know, right? A map. Old school, again. No Google Maps, no app, no chance for the interwebs to make everything worse, like it does._**

Peter just huffs and he checks the map oit he shots a web and swings away . Peter then stops he looks back thinking a car is following him . he watches as the car takes the other turn

**_You've arrived at my first house in this shitty town._**

Peter looks at the house from a distance he tries to calm his breathing as Hannah's voice brings him back.

**_Where I threw my first and only party and where I met Justin Foley the subject of our first tape. It was just a party. I didn't know it was the beginning of the end. Justin, you were in love with my friend Kat. My only friend._**

Peter just had entered Hannah house as he heard his old friend cats voice full of suprice " He came Peters here"

Hannah looks up giving that breathtaking smile " I win you owe me five dollars " Smirked Hannah .

Peter looked at both ladies in major suprice " you betted on me

Kat laughed " Against you. Last party I saw Clay at my birthday, fourth grade.

I still remember that clown." Deadpanned Peter

Kat giggled while taking a drink "Mm! Oh, my God. He was a heroin addict. My mother the social worker hired a recovering heroin addict. He had the shakes. Kat looked between both Hannah and Peter

Peter shrugged his shoulders " I just thought. he was nervous .

Kat lauged as a girl their year walks about to Kat

Peter smiles at Kat as the girl leaves

"This is quite a turnout. People are happy to see you go.

Kat turns her head and rasied an eyebrow at Peter " I really just threw it so Hannah could finally meet some people before I depart this realm.

Hannah laughs and slaps Peters arm " I met Nerd "

Kat gives them a fake glare " Peter doesn't count he's Peter " Peter spoke up Preteneding to be offended "I feel like I should count.

Before they can finish the conversation Tyler come up Camera in Hand "Kat " he spoke .

she turned around posing with Hannah and Peter .

Peter laughs as his phone Beeps " It's May " Kat smiles and shouts " yes by god her Banna pie is Amazing " Hannah rasied her eyebrow " who's May " Peter smiled " My Aunt . Hannah tilted her head and smiled at Peter .

Peter felt his heart bound harder

". Okay, refills. Peter, what is your drink? spoke Kat as she pointed at them

Peter looked at them both and spoke "Uh, Sprite. the embarrassed tone in his voice made Hannah laugh . Kat looks to him in the fit of giggles " Oh, my God, you are priceless. You are a gem. You'll have a beer.

Peter lowered his head and mumbled " yeah i like beer .

Kat handed him the beer and soon left and left Peter alone with Hannah . Peter looked. at Hannah nervously still holding the beer " Stop having so much fun, Pete .

Peter smiled at her as he spoke "I'm having fun, totally. Woot! the woot was a little bit higher pitch then what he meant it to be .

Hannah smiled and walked over to him

"You're too buttoned up. " she then did the first two buttons on his shirt

Peter smiled her as his phone went off " all units robbery in progress " Peter face hardened as Hannah looked at him " I gotta go . Before she could speak Peter rushed off Leaving a confused Hannah Behind . Soon Kat returned " where is Parker " Hannah looked at her " i dont know his phone went off and he dashed "

Kat sighed " he's doing it again " Hannah looked at her " what again ? Kat looked at her " Peters uncle was shot dead by some mugger that they never caught " Hannah eyes softened at the news . "Peter blames himself and evendo everyone wont admit it Peter goes looking for him .

Hannah looked to the door again walking out it .

a little while later Peter returns . "sorry i had to run" Hannah smiled " no worries Pete " he looked at her eye as she staired at him they stood thier in silences until a new voice appeared " hey there

Hannah looked at Bryce unimpressed "Hey Bryce tried to use his charm which usally worked:You're, um, you're the new girl.

Hannah looked at him unimnpressed again "Apparently.

Uh, I like your laugh.

"Thanks. I like your understated sense of fashion

Peter glared. at Bryce . When ever Peter was near the guy he felt something was wrong .

Thanks." chuckled Bryce

Thankfully for Peter Kat come walking back her voice deadly coldBryce. Better go hit the keg and catch up. You're an hour behind.

I'll see you later I hope. See you. smirked Bryce

Kat looked to Hannah Oh, God, no. Solid no, Hannah. He is, like, frat boy Darth Vader."

Hannah giggled at that answering "He didn't seem that bad

.Kat gave hannah a siourous look "I was being kind. Peter looked at them and spoke to Hannah "She kind of was.

Hannah rolled her eyes smirking

think I want a beer too.

Kat giggled Okay, then, Princess Leia.

Oh, my God, you're both nerds.

Kat:Have fun. as Hannah left earshot Kat turned to Peter "Are you gonna tell her?

Tell her what?

Oh, please. I've known you this entire century.

Peter rolled his eyes"Well, give me a break. I'm not good with the you know, and the gay rumors only recently subsided.

Mmm. So the stakes are high for you." joked Kat

Peter took a breathIt's like, around her, I can be different, you know?i feel like Tony Stark or something.

Kat gave him a said smile "Peter sweets, you're a prize. But from my limited observation, she has terrible taste in guys.

Peter sighed You won't say anything to her?

Kat only gave him a devilous smirk Only if it comes up.

She walks away as Peter shots at her Kat!

Peter turned his head as a text from ma "be safe "

he then rembered Justin and Zack and how the wrestled in the sprinklers and how Justin smiled at Hannah

**_So, you see, that's where the trouble_**

**_ began. That smile, that damned smile_**

**_The one and only Kat moved away before the start of school. She was the kind of friend that couldn't be replaced. Even by falling in love, with the boy she left behind._**

Peter hung upside down he stays their a while untill he believes he see's Hannah Smirking at him . Peter nearly loses his grip on the web . looking at the spot she once was .

**_I was an office assistant, third period. So I knew where you were, third _**

Peter. chuckled and said " wow totally not creepy Hannah

**_even decided to like Basketball for you, Justin._**

now this one Peter rembered. he remembers the hurt he felt that Hannah left him in . how her eyes look at Justin, a guys she met at a Party like the greatest man in the world . but he does rember one ...Nice part of that memory

" did you hear what Spider-Man did today "

Peter looked at her trying not to smile " no please Hannah Enlighten me

Hannah smiled " he saved a bus full of kids from falling of a bridge "

Peter smiled " so you like Spider-Man "

She pushed some hair out of her face which made Peter's heart flutter " of course I do he the friendly niegberhood Spider-Man "

Peter swings along as he listens to Hannnah as she talks about her and Justin . Peter was filled with anger as he now began to understand Hannah's story .

**_I know what you're all thinking. Hannah Baker is a slut. Oops, did you catch that? I said Hannah Bakeris. Can't say that anymore._**

The last line made Peter let go of the web in suprice and tumbled down onto the ground . he dusted himself of as he saw the Park in walking distance he jogged over and sat on the bench taking his Mask off .

**_I dreamed our first kiss would take place in the park. I never told you that. The dream starts with me at the top of the rocket, holding on to the steering wheel. It's still a playground rocket, but every time I turn the wheel to the left of the right, the trees lift up like they're taking flight._**

Peter sat on that benach and could almost see the event going on like it was really happing with Hannah's voice guiding him

**_And I'm scared... because I don't know how to fly. But you're there at the bottom of the slide to catch me when I fall._**

Tears fall from Peters face as Hannahs voice sound so **_Dead _**

**_And that's all that happened. We kissed. Why? Did you hear something else?Nope. We just kissed. Sorry to disappoint you . I gusse we even now sort of_**

Peter soon hears a car pull up he looks to see Toni " your at the park " Peter nodded at his freind " looks like your ready for side two .

finished 4,155 words 22,026 characters

Right so that's it . next time .is a massive time jump to Avenger Infinity war where doctor strange see a spectre following Peter . i dont plan on wrighting episide by episode i plan on write diffrent stages in Peter live without Hannah .

this is just testing the water for the story

all reviews are welcome (with in reason)

**_spider_verse _**


	2. TITAN

Answering reviews

**SpiderFan92**

**Something similar will happen with the Peter and Bryce confrontation . Peter won't go full monster Per say but let's say Bryce will be feeling**

**that tommorrow.****Sheri and Peter will not happen (Sorry). Peter will is curently isn't emotionally able to Date and after he learns what part she played in Jeff's death Peter won't have any romantic feelings for her. he may forgive her but thats about it**

**Jeff and Peter have been freinds much longer than Clay and Jeff were . They will be almost like brother as Jeff allways stood up for Peter in this version since they were kids . I will also include a funeral for Jeff**

**updates and rants**

**Also just one thing I know why fans are annoyed about Clay x Skyie saying its forced and he doesn't really love her . Thats the point Clay is trying to force himself into loving some one as much as he loved Hannah becuase he is scared he'll never love again. Now that is my opinion only but i think it makes perfect sense. well to me**

**also i'd like to say thank you to greyzone over on ao3 and his story the night we met . That story has inspired a future chapter of this story**

**.****also keep an eye out for the next book in this series called Help from the Devil .In which the Bakers lawyers in their lawsuit agasint Midtown high is NELSON, MURDOCK AND PAGE . I Will be aiming for maybe 3 to 4 chapters in that with the story being not to long . but will tie in with this one i have pushed back daredevil season 3 to be around post civil war . that so it can work in the story.**

**also someone asked me in my DM'S to request a one shot for this . Im sorry but this is not a one shot book . The chapter may not released in order but they will follow this set time line . and when the book is finished (season 1 to a short au of season 2 ) With Spider-Man homcoming in the middle of them. i may put them in order .**

**also do you want Hannah to come back to life . I'm not to sure about it .**

**I wanna do it** **but as the wonderful Katherine Langford once said " it would take away from the message were trying to show"**

**but then again This is Fanfiction so anything (with in reason)**

**can happen****once again sadly (or this would be real)****.i do not own these character's**

**Chapter title****Haunted by the ghost of you**

**overview**

**Hannah ghost bound to earth watch Peter leave earth and fight Thanos . but just becuase she is a ghost doesn't mean she can't be seen . Especially since he the sorcerer supreme .**

**Spider-Man and other mcu charaters in the marvel cinematic universe is owned**

**by Disney and Marvel****13 reason why was created by Jay Asher and adapted to tv by NETFLIX**

Hannah had alot of unfinished business before she moved on .The first was she wanted to see how tapes would effect the people responsible for her death . but the second was . Well .It was Peter .

the one person on the tapes she knew in her heart and now dead soul did not belong on the tapes . Hannah wished alot of the time that Peter would move on have a life . have Kids A Wife or something . Hannah could not Let Peter waste his life on her memory . She could not move on she needed to know where Peter life was heading . She knew Spider-Man was going to be the majority of Peters life but Hannah needed to know that he moved on from her .She wasn't anything Special so she hope it was soon.

The whole ghost thing had it's perks and it's faults . one She Knew Peter could not see her so she could watch over him and see if he moved on .But that was also it's fault . Whenever see watched Peter cry himself to sleep or having vivid nightmares about her she couldn't hold him and tell him he would be ok or wipe the dears from his face and tell him they didn't need to be split over her becuase she was Hannah Baker . She wasn't Speical . But this was one of the times that her being a Ghost was indead a perk. She sat down and watched as Peter had his hand lying against toni's seat . Hannah sat down beside him wondering how someone like Peter could love her . she watched as Pete's armhair raised up and his head to see a gaint space ship flying over new york

She watches as Peter taps Toni on the face "hey. I need you to cause a distraction."

Toni looks up at Peter only to notice the space ship "Holy shit! There's a spaceship!"

Hannah watches as Peter takes his web shooter out of his bag and snap it onto his hand he shoots a web at the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus.

Hannah moved to the window as Peter jumps out the window,clinging to the side of the bus pulling on his mask. Hannah gasps as as he leaps over the side of the bridge shooting a webline and swing with hast towards the ship.

She smiled seeing Peter doing the thing he was meant for . Being a Hero. SoonPeter made his way to the Ship

She watch as Peter makes his way he spots mister Stark busying That Hulk guy out of the way of a gaint Hammer. She watches as Iron Man get knocked down by a gaint ailen and is about to get crushed . But like the true hero he is Peter Parker the friendlyniegberhood Spider-Man caught it he looks at the Alien "Hey, man. He then turns over his shoulder "What's up, Mr. Star"

the suprice in Iron man voice was clear "Kid, where'd you come from?

Peter looks to Tony " Field trip to MoMA.

Hannah's body stiffened as Peter was flung away only for him to shot a web and swing back"What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?

"He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard."

Hannah let out a small laugh that was by far the weirdest possible thing he could have said .

Hannah has a small smile on her face that quickly fades as another Alien comes threw the sky with some man tied up .

Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it. " shouted Tony who was still fighting the other alien

"On it! shouted Peter web swinging away peter chase him and nearly catches him when he throws a billboard at Peter

Not cool! shouted Peter . Hannah had a small smile on her face. she missed him

maw groans and starts to bend the all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing Cloak

he finally snagging the loyal garment and ripping it loose of its master.

Hannah watches as Peter scoops up strange and tried to get away. but before he can get away with the unconscious Strange, a cone of blue light starts pulling the mage inexorably upwards. Peter grabs a lightpole to anchor himself, but Maw uproots it, sending Strange, Cloak and teenager on their way to his ship Hannah heart sinks as Peter calls mister Stark "Uhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!

Even in this tense moment Peter was able to make a joke . This man really was amazing,

Hannab watches as Peter tries to climb up the ship. She hold her breath as he talks to Iron Man . not hearing the conversation fully.

Nooooo! screamed Hannah as Peter lets go and free falls only for a rocket like thing to fly onto Peter covering his bodybody in the Iron Spider suit

Iron Man flies up to Peter as Hannah recovers from nearly seeing Peter die

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!

Iron Man looks to Peter " Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home."

and just like that a parachute comes out of Peters back with him yelling " OH COME ON !

Peter shots a web on the ship and climbs up the web he climbs into a loading bay a

Ohmy God! . he looks to see looks at the rapidly-receding planet behind him" I should have stayed on the bus... Peter places his hand on the wall to climb up but stops "Karen play the tapes" . Hannah's heart sinks as she hears from Peters mask

**_Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker"_**

She sheds a tear as Peter go's up the wall knowing he had managed to get the drive and he kept them " Why would he keep them .

Hannah finds herself watching Iron Man who is watching doctor strange being tourtered hidden, from above. The Cloak of Levitation taps Stark on the arm. He raises his hand to it, ready to shoot, but he sees what it is and stands down.

Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?.

Hannah smiles as Peter lowers himself down Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty

"What the-" hissed Tony

"I know what you're gonna say." Peter began

"You should not be here." hissed Tony eyes flaring up

I was gonna go home -

"I don't wanna hear it.

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way...

"And now I gotta hear it.

Hannah laughed as to floating clock shook it shoulder sympathetically at Tony

And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here.

Hannah had a shocked expression did Peter just talk.about to His Idol Tony Stark beside her she noticed The Cloak looks shocked to

seriouslyWhat did you ju" gritted Tony threw his teeth

I take that back. And now I'm here in space.

Yeah.Tony crosses to stand right in front of Peter. Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through.

" No. I did think this through.

"You could not have possibly thought this through.

"It's what Hannah would have wanted me to do" Snapped Peter. Hannah stood their guilt filling her body

It's just- You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood . finsihed Peter.

Tony lets out a shaky breath Come on. We got a situation.Tony leads Peter over to a viewpoint on the torture below.

Hannah see's Peter crouches to study the situation, the Cloak leaning over his shoulder

"See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? G asked Tony

Um. Okay, okay...uh... he stands back up

Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie,Aliens?" Hannah rasied her eyebrow "really Peter Aliens " she muttered to herself

Ebony Maw walks to strange "Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them...

he hears Iron Man land with a tud

could end your friend's life in an instant. spoke Maw

Tony repulsers are raised as he speaks "I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy.

Maw lets a small groan out "You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.

you could feel the smile Tony had as he spoke to Maw "Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies.

He fires a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship to Maw's right and begins to suck everything out with depressurization, especially Maw and his large objects. Strange is pulled loose of his pinnings, loses the needles, but also heads for the hole, helpless to resist. The Cape wraps around his arm and an anchor point, but Hannah turned pale as

Strange's arm slips loose and he keeps going. Spider-Man shoots a web strand at Strange with one hand and holds onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to keep him from being sucked out. Fortunately, Strange is still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.

Yes! Wait what are those?! yelled Peter crouches with his new spider-legs, and makes a mighty leap to pulls them both back inside. Iron Man quickly sprays nanites onto the hole to plug it up. Strange safely, if emphatically, hits the floor. Ebony Maw is seen floating in space, quite dead, ice from the escaped atmosphere frosting over his grimace. Peter lands on his new legs, retracts them.

Hannah lets a smile cross over face as

Peter tried to talk to the flying cloak but it gave him the cold shoulder.

ghost Hannah stood beside Peter as Doctor Strange and Iron man argued

And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup.

Peter head shot up with him rasing her arm "I'm backup.

Hannah laughed as Tony tried to give out to Peter

I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-what is he, your ward?

Hannah brust out laughing as Peter spoke

No. I'm Peter, by the way."

Stephan looked at him "Doctor Strange

Peter made an O face then replied "Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then.

Hannah didnt bother listing to the older men as she slowly made her way to Peter and tocuh his face. She knew he would not feal it but she needed to. what Hannah didnt espect was for him to step back like he flet her touch. Hannah let a shriek as She realised he flet it . he flet her touch he flet HER

**Time skip TITAN **

Hannah sits around as Peter is talking with Tony to a group calling them " the guardians of the galaxy " she dosent notice a figure behind her " your a specture i assume " Hannah spun around and gasp escaping her " what how " spoke Hannah as Stephan smirks " as the

sorcerer supreme I know everything magic or supernatural realted "

Hannah looked at him " so what do you want with me " . Strange looked at her curiously " I am wondering why a dead gril covered in blood soaked cloths is following us or more to the point the kid

Hannah looked to Peter " I can't cross over yet i need see him move on "

Stange looked at her curiously "As you know I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict. Hannah nodded "yeah you said thier was only one were they win . Strange paced " well for us to succeed i must give Thanos the Stone which he will then complete the gulant and snap half the universe including " stopped strange

Hannah realised what he meant and tears fell

" it will be five years before they can be brought back the kid included "

Hannah looks at him " why are you telling me this " tears following

becuase if you want he could spend does five years with you "

Hanah looked at strange standing up " what do you mean.

" I slimply need to link you and The Kid and you can live a happy five years with him "

"why" cried Hannah . Strange looked at her

" Becuase Hannah Baker every dead person appears in a the book of souls " he stops and then countes " i know what post and pre death "

You deserve this "

"Just give me a particular place you to wanna spend the next five years "

Hannah looks at him " i have a place in mind "

They failed thanos won . Peter and Tony watch does around them turn to dust Peter feels his arm hairs go up again " oh no it's happing to me" he tought he looked to Tony "Mister Stark? I don't feel so good"

Tony was trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror You're all right.

Peter stumbeld his way into mister Stark arms don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. Idon't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go Peter looks up at Tony knowing this is his last goodbye but to Peter suprice . she is standing Their " Hannah " was the last word Peter said as he turned to dust .

Peter opened his eye's was looked to see he was in his school gym which was set up like it was for the winter formal . " what the hell " muttered Peter he turned as That song began to play " Whats going o-" Peter didn't finish as he looked to see Hannah dressed like see was that night at the dance , sitting on the beach. only then did Peter realise he was in his suit the some suit he wore that night

He walked slowly to Hannah as she walked to him . They met at the middle in slicence . Hannah is the first to open her mouth " Nerd " Peter smiled tears in his eye's " how " his voice broke . Hannah shushed him putting her arms around his neck . only did Peter notice the was the razor marks gone from her forarms

Hannah let a tear out her voice just as shakey " Just dance with me " Peter placed his hand on her wasit slowly moving to the song he looked at her knowing he could stay here forever

" Hannah " Crooked Peter . she smiled at him Leaning in for a kiss .Peter stopped talking and leaned in to . the kiss was soft and tender " i love you too" spoke Hannah as she pulled away .Peter smiled placing his forhead on her's and danced with her

**finsihed**

**words 3,078**

**ok so next one will be episode two season one. and Peter runs into a comic fav villain for the first time ( he a Hunter)**

**reviewsare welcome ( with in reason)**

**spiderverse**


	3. tape 6 side a

**I've told you about two of the worst decisions I ever made, and the damage left behind..**.

Peter hand were shaking . he could not keep this going these Tapes were killing him

**And the people who got hurt.**

Peters mind was reminded of Poor Jessica and how the human filth Bryce Raped her

**There is one more story to tell... One more bad decision... And this one's all on me**.

**No, it wasn't the decision to go the party. Because how could I have known? But it was the same night. That same awful night. Remember that story I was saving for later? Well, this is it. And it's all about you...Peter**

he opened his eyes as he sat with Toni in the Park . he took the head phones looking at his oldest freind

"How in the hell am I supposed to listen to this? Peters voice was filled with anger, regret and tiredness

Toni looked at Peter with concern but his answer didnt show it "I think the asshole answer is you put the headphones on, the cassette tape in, and you press play.

Peter chuckled " That is the asshole answer, isn't it

Toni's voice match his eye's as he spoke " but is the truth "

Peter looks at the Park and sighed " i can't be here " he looks around the park the images of Justin and Hannah filled his mind

Toni nodded opening the door and getting in" Where do you want to go" .Peter looked at him and sighed "Just... anywhere. Somewhere else.

**_Petersburg. (Hannah chuckles) I know you're asking yourself why you're on these tapes. What could you possibly have done? What else could have happened on the night of Jessica's party?_**

Flash back outside school

Peter and Hannah sat on the roof of the school . the pair were climbed the fire escape and sat watching the sky

" I want this year to be a fresh start Pete I wanna let a new Hannah Baker to be reborn this new school year you know like a Phoenix " Peter smiled at her " Well looks like were both being like a Phoenix " Hannah sits up titling her head " oh yeah how so " Peter smiled while rollinh his eye's "Jeff is making me go to a party "

Hannah laughed the one and only Peter Parker was going to a Party .

" Good luck to you, party animal. Peter chukled at the comment Thank , good luck with your fresh start." he spoke Hannah smiled as he leand on his side facing her "I'm digging this role reversal, by the way. Peter smirked at her ass she lightly blushed " really " Peter smiled

You got this rebel with a cause thing going on." smiled Hanah she then added "Jeff's a good influence on you."

Peter looked at Hannah taking in her features " you think "

Hannah rolled her eyes " he got you to go to a Party

"Well, you've done that before.reminded Peter.

Hannah heart fluttered as he reminded her of her house Party . _he rembered _"

I guess I have.

Peter looked to her " but not this time" his tone was almost sad

**_Part of me was saying, "Ask me again."_**

Peter looked at her " its almost four thirty

Hannah groaned as she had to head home Yeah, thanks. .

Peter smiled help Hannah up

**end flash back,****_But part of me was saying, "Don't go." Not even for Peter I should have listened to that part of me_**

Peter looked out the window as Toni drived aimlessly

**_See, I never told you, Peter but I've always admired you. You are who you are, and you don't care._****_And I always cared what other people thought of me, as much as I acted like I didn't. Is that a boy/girl thing, or a Peter /Hannah thing?_**

Peter walks out his room with May Standing at the door "Well, don't you look nice. Off to the party?

Peter gave her a nervous smile "Uh, is that still okay?

May gave her nephew a deadpanned look " I'm only begging you to do this more often " May stopped and then smirked evily " and ask that Hannah girl out "

Peter blushed like crazy " May stop "

May laughed as she slapped something into his hand " Just In case " she wink as she walked off

Peter held a condom in hand "May! he shouted .

**_I bet you also wish you'd never gone to Jessica's. Right,_**

a door Bell rings . Jessica runs to the door opening it " Peter? she said in mild suprice

Is the party over? asked Peter half hoping it was

jessica laughed so hard she used Peter as a support "The party hasn't started. No one's going to be here for another hour.

Peter quckly answered " Oh, right. I'll come back

Jessica grab his arm " No, no, stay. You can help. Do you know how to tap a keg? Every guy's like, let's get a keg, and when it's time to tap it-

Jesisca didn't get to finsih as Zack shouted"I told you it was the wrong kind of tap

Montgomery walked past the door his usal cocky manner "I got this! Everybody settle!.

Jessica rolled her eyes as he walked past

"I don't really know how to "

Relax. You can do snacks".. waved Jessica

Got it. Is there any special order that you want? Mixed? All in separate bowls? Certain things mixed?. " asked Peter shyly

Jessica smiled then gave Peter a fake siourous look "Make a choice, Peter . Be bold

**later**

Peter watched as the people started to crowed the house . soon a figure grabned him from the back

Dude. You came " shouted Jeff happilyI've actually been here for awhile.." Deadpanned Peter .

You've come a long way, Peter . I think our work together you've made some real progress.

Peter rolled his eyes at Jeff " it only took you eight years"

**_I bet you wish you hadn't invited me._**

Jeff looled around "She coming" . Peter blushed madly What? Who do you mean?

jeff looked at his freind eyebrow raised "sure sure"

as Peter was about to respond " hey Peter " he looks to see Alex walking to Jeff and him "Oh. Hey, Alex, what's up?

It's a party, so I'm pretending to have fun." answered Alex

" really ? asked Peter

No, I'm actually here as part of my ongoing plan. Gonna hang around Jessica enough that she gets annoyed and falls back in love with me. sassed Alex

"I feel there's a logic flaw in that plan ? joked Peter

Alex looked at him "it's love not logic

soon all Peter could hear was a chorus of chants "Hanah Hannah "

Cool, Hannah came. Now we can annoy Jessica together." alex sassed before leaving

Peter heart pounds " I gotta go "

Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, man, where you going? " asked Jeff who noticed Hannah

" i forgot i need to go " Peter stopped and then whispered " Spider-Man it up "

Dude, Hannah's here." deadpanned Jeff

"She is? That's cool. Hope she has a nice time. Peter went to move,

" oh no your not using that as an escape plan " Said Jeff stern

" but " began Peter, he look back to see her standing their alone

That's your cue, man. That's your cue to cut in. Take a swing." encouraged Jeff

A swing

You've got a fat slider in your sweet spot. You've got to swing the bat through the strike zone and knock it out. stated Jeff.

Peter smirked "See, I'm aware those are baseball terms. If I'm interpreting correctly, given my batting average, I would wind up with a strikeout and not a home run. Very good use of an extended metaphor.

Jeff let out a mad groan " Oh, fuck me, Parker! Get the hell in there, man! Now, okay? Now or I'm gonna kick your ass.

Peter looked at him " you wont be able to "

Jeff face glared " you know what i mean go "

**_I'd talked to you a million times before, but tonight was different, and I didn't know what to say to you. But when you finally came up to me you knew just how to break the ice. _**

Peter walks to Hannah and finds she moved to sitiing on a couch

"Hey" said Peter simply smiling at her

"Hey " she smiled back "You're there on the couch. stated Peter " so i am " breathed Hanah

"I mean, you you came after all. Peter blushed looking at Hannah

" i was feeling rebellious " she simply stated

Uh, do you Do you want a drink? asked Peter his heart pounding

I believe you promised me a drink, in fact " said Hannah smugly " I did, didn't I ". I'll go get the drinks

Hannah stood up quickly "Yeah, I think I'm gonna come with you if it's cool

Peter smiled

**_i _****_was so nervous that night, but you made it seem so..._**

"Easy Is she kidding me? I was shitting myself." laughed Peter to Toni .

Oh, okay" Toni said not taking his eyes of the road

But she's not telling the truth about the way things happened. spoke Peter he cpuld remeber a few shits and fuck thrown out by him

She's tellinghertruth." stated Toni

Peter looked at Toni " he truth? confused "Why do you always act like you know?

Toni glanced him "Because I do. From the tapes, I knowher truth.

" What the rest of her truth "

Toni didn't answer . he pulled out a small blinker and hit it . it blinked twice .

**So, let's start with the part of the party that I left out.**

Peter watched as Hannah Laughed and fisnhed her drink " Come Pete tell me again "

Peter looks at her and said " i use to have glasses " he pulls out a photo and shows her the photo " oh thats priceless Peter wow look how cute you are " Peter blushed at that " thanks

**_i dont even know how we made it to jess bedroom_****_ but we did _**

Hannah and Peter staired at each othor for a moment Hannaj was the first to kiss launching herself onto Peter she took his shirt off as he kissed her neck and lips

**_At that moment, everything was perfect. And for the first time in a long time, I could imagine a future where I was happy. How good life could be. And I know you felt it too. I wanted you to do everything you were doing,_**

_A future flashes of Peter and Hannah as they walk happily down the halls . another of them talking with Hannah's mum the last was Hannah mending Peter after a night of Spider-Man._

**_so I don't know why my mind took me everywhere else. And I thought of every other guy, and they all became you._**

**_" _**stop just stop" demanded Hannah. Peter in a flash was off her "did i do something wrong is everything " okay " GET OUT ! yelled Hannah

Peter looked at her confused " Hannah whats wrong ?

"Get the fuck out! shouted Hannah . Peter face clearly showed hurt . Peter look back grabbed his shirt put it on and left

**_Part of me was saying, "Please don't leave." Part of me never wanted to see you again. But you walked out the door...like I told you to. Why did you have to leave? It was the worst thing ever, and then it got worse _**

Peter raced out the car and started to pace " it all my fault " Toni jumps stright out after him " Peter "

" NO DON'T YOU GET IT IF I NEVER LEFT THE ROOM BRYCE WOULD NEVER HAVE RAPED JESSICA ,SHERI WOULD NEVER HAVE HIT THE STOP SIGN AND JEFF WOULD BE ALIVE ! Peter .

he moved stood on top of the cliff with the view of the city in front of him. The lights of the buildings shined and illuminated the sky, making it seem like a series of multi-colored lamps scattered across a blanket of darkness. He was standing at the very edge, contemplating his next step. Forwards or backwards. He had listened to his tape and he was barely able to keep himself from falling apart into the depths of already broken soul. It was him… All this time it was him. He was the reason why Hannah was gone.

Peter … I think you gotta get back from that edge." Tony asked, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. Peter looked back at him

Why? Why shouldn't I just jump, just let go?

" what about Spider-Man Peter all the people you save and inspire,

"FUCK SPIDER-MAN IF I WAS NEVER SPIDER-MAN I COULD HAVE FOUCSED MORE TIME ON HANNAH AND SHE'D STILL BE HERE ". Peter moved closer " its all my fault

So you can die?.. Reunite with Hannah forever? Toni now tapping the beeper none stop

Oh fuck you Toni " spat Peter

"You think you could've changed anything? What does that make you? God?"

No. It doesn't. But maybe If I had done something different…I should've -- "I should have stayed with Hannah."

She told you to go said Toni

should've told her, should've told said--

"What? You think you could've said something that could have changed any of this?"

I could've said… I'm not going…"

"She said, "Get the hell out of here."

"No. No I won't go.

"Get out."

"No."

"Get the fuck out!"

"Not until you--tell me what's wrong pleaded Peter

Leave me alone!" Hannah shouted, holding back tears and looking away from him in shame. "Just leave me alone.."

Peter made his way to her slowly as not to scare her

Get the FUCK OUT!" She yelled.

OK! I'll go." Peter said, taking a step back

"but not till you tell me what wrong"

Hannah looked at him tears in her eyes he shirt with a hint of red "You don't wanna be with me" Peter looked at Hannah reaching for her But I do. I really do."

Hannah flinched back "You know what people will say!?" her hair getting wetter

Peter with tears in his eye "No. And I don't care."

"Because it's easy for you right? Because you're not the class slut." argued Hannah her clotjes getting soaked

"Don't say that." begged Peter

"Everybody says it." her make-up runing down her face

"I don't say it!" yelled Peter

"Yes you did! When you saw that picture!" Her skin became paler

"I didn't believeI was angry for a minute. Because I was jealous of Justin. And I was mad at you for wanting him and not me. And I was an asshole and I'm sorry and I can never make it right. I can never say this to you but… I love you. And I will never hurt you…" cried Peter

Hannah looked at him her body failing " Peter " Hannah said as she slowly turned her head towards him. Instead of sadness, her face seemed bitter now.

"I'm not going. Not now. Not ever." Peter spoke hold he hand . Which was covered in blood .

I love you Hannah

Hannah looked at him No her forarms dripping blood " why didn't you tell me this when i was alive .

Peter cried as he held a dying Hannah in his arms

She needed me and I killed her… How am I supposed to live with that Toni ...TELL ME " begged Peter . he turned to face him but his answer came from behind . " by not being a idiot Peter" he turned around " Mister Stark . Peter Stepped back as Tony in his mark 12 floted down coming out of it " Peter please don't try that.Tony's voice broke " I cant lose you kid if you die thats on me and i cant have that " Peter looked at him his body shaking Tony caught Peter as he collapsed to the ground his emotions taking him into a huge " im sorry Mister Stark " Tony just held the boy .

Peter had calm down Tony insistead on staying as Peter listend to the finale pice of his tape

**_Peter . Nerd Your name dose not belong on this list but you are needed if I'm going to tell my story . you weren't like the other guys . you were kind and good . Even when your uncle Ben died you stepped up and become a better man . And i didn't deserve to be with someone like you . i would have ruined you . It wasnt you it was me_**

as Peter listened to the tape the two Tonys talked " you should have brought this to the cops "

Toni looked at Iron man " i respected her last wishes "

don't give me that bullcrap kid you see what this is doing to him " yellled Tony Stark .

Toni looked down " i could have stopped her , she came to my house that day to drop of the tapes , I was at home a d i didn't want to deal with the drama , only when i listened to them and raced to her house was she being put out in a bodybag" finished Toni " so if by doing this i can atone for not helping her then im down because im just as Bad as everyone else on does tapes

Tony Stark nodded understanding the youngman " what are you fiddling with ?

Toni looked at Him " She made him Two Tapes .

**Peter this is your second tape _don't worry this is not like everyone else tapes . this one is special because after Jessica's party we didnt talk . which was understandable i hurt you but then one night _**

Hannah lay on her bed . kness into jer shoulders . she couldn't get over what happend at jessica party . why did it have to happen why could she just have stayed at home . her thoughts were interrupted as a banging could be heard from her window

**_the banging scared me . i thought it was tyler or maybe bryce figured out i was their when he raped jessica _**. **_but what i found was a bloody and beaten you _**

" oh my god Peter what happend "

**_only then did i notice your clothing red and blue a spider on the front mask in hand_**

" your him " simply stated Hannah

she let Peter in as he sluged his way there her window . Peter breaths heavy as if he in pain . Hannah runs to her first aid kit " Hannah "

"shush we can talk later " she stopped him . Hannah pulled up hiss red hoddie . he had a larger gash arcoss his chest " oh god " she simply spoke she tried to clean it and bandaged it up " now you can explain " it was before you moved here we went to Oscorp for a filed trip . they were messing with spiders and one bit me, at first I tried to make a quick buck . but then I got in a fight with uncle Ben.

i ran out and he came looking for mr . some guy tried to rob him and shot him " he died in my arms " .

Peter " Hannah moved in front of him

" the last thing he told me was with great power must also come great responsibility " Peter looked at her " I let him down " I must I can do is try and use my powers for good "

**_after telling me all that i just reacted _**

Hannah leaned forward . slowly bringing her lips to Peter's he kissed back . his hand cupping her cheeks .

**_you were kind a decent_**

wait Hannah " stopped Peter " are you sure before this goes on" Hannah looked at him " yes "

Peter kissed her lifting her up Hannah took his shirt off as he did the same he fell back on her bed . as she kissed " im more than sure .

**_Peter you left after that .i woke up to a note on my pillow saying didn't want to get killed by my mum and dad. I want to tell you thank you making my first time special ._**

**_it's wasn't good ._**

**_it was perfect ._**

**_reviews_**

**_SpiderFan92 thank for all that feed back i very much enjoy it _**


	4. five times one to let go

**gotta clear a few things up**

**Peter is sufering from PTSD after Hannahs death . which is causing him to imagen Hannah the whole time .**

**Hannah cant move on watching Peter tere himself apart.**

**This will deal with the very sensitive topic of rape . which I DO NOT CONDONE ITS VILE.**

Spiderfan92

Michael Jones will take skyie's place sorry but it will be similar

also fuck Bryce

There were four time Peter nearly lost control of himself the first was in Germany's and one he found peace

Undooross " Yelled Tony Peter webbed Captain America shield twisting in the air he lands down looking at everyone " hey everybody "

the group looked stunned as Spider-Man was their . soon they were caught off guard as lady Ga Ga poker face began to play " sorry Mister Stark One sec "

" Hannah " spoke Peter touching the side of his mask .

" Peter hey were are you? asked Hannah Her voice seemed shaky

Peter stood up as everyone watched " Hannah whats wrong " questioned Peter

Nothing Just want to see a movie ? Hannah lets out a laugh that felt forced " you know speak about our unspoken thing "

Peter looked back at team Cap and iron man emotionally torn " look Hannah trust me i could speak about our Unspoke thing any time but im kinda busy i got an intership with Tony Stark "

thier was silence " are you still in new york "

Peter sighed " Germany "

Hannah was silent " sorry to bother you Peter "

Hannah wait " Yelled Peter

and she hung up. That was the first time

Not to much later Hannah Baker killed herself.

The second time Peter lost it was not Pretty at all .

Peter had been forced to give a tour to the foreign exchange Students with Courtney another Member of the tapes

" and here is the library , were the staff are friendly not allways the smartest but friendly . Fake smiled Peter . walked into the school Courtney following slowly behind ," well look it's Jackass one and Jackass two Midtown highs best basketballers" Peter smiled " Where's my dead uncles Watch " Peter looked back at The new student " he stole my dead uncles watch .

"What the fuck are you doing Parker "growled Justin .

" Um I think I'm giving the foreign exchange students a tour of the school " Sassed Peter. Peter looked at them "were we're we oh chemistry lab " Peter turned and spoke " Wanna see something cool" . Courtney pulled Peter away "Peter don't . Peter pull his arm back smirk " you see all these lockers .The other Kids loooked scared " they all look the same but this one " pointing to Hannah's old locker Peter paused " Is special becuase it belonged to a girl who killed herself " Soon a crowd gathers around encluding Jessica ,Marcus Sherri

"Peter that is enough " spoke Courtney

" She killed herself because everyone her treated her life shit "

Justin goes to grabbed Peter but Peter not caring Grabbs his wrist and applies pressure and shove's the boy who is meant to be stronger than him away with ease Everyone looked in shock as Peter just man handeled Justin

" you see all the suicidal posters around here" pointed out Peter . " gusse what they put them up because she killed herself . this is what are school is like we hide all our secrets and put up posters and Pretend to care . " Because thats what type of school this is everyone is so nice until they drive you to kill yourself

Peter smirked at the crowed

The truth will come out " . Isnt that right Toni tautned Peter . he looked at the foreign students " welcome to Midtown.

**note Peter wasn't as big an asshole to tyler like Clay ****that is only becuae that Montgomerie sence wont happen in My season two . and also a like Tyler he just has a few issuses that should be addressed and not bullied for**

. The next time oh boy was something special . Hannahs trail had begun Peter had gained alllies in the form of Justin ,Zach, Tyler and Alex

Peter walked the Halls with Toni and Justin . The talked aimlessly as they overheard Bryce . Justin walk straight up to Bryce and spoke " your a god dam liar rapist , you never hooked up with Hannah,

Bryce walks looks at Justin " what i would have told you cos I was your boy , Bryce walked closer and smirk , are you mad I took her v card before you

Peter dropped his Bag as he Darted over Hitting Bryce with a full force elbow to the jaw . Justin was Grabbed by Scott as he also went for Bryce

Toni looked at Montgomerie " look I dont wanna fight just breath

Montgomerie looked at him and spoke (not even wrighting that word) and Toni snapped punching Him

Soon Cyrus and his friends added in the assault on team Bryce ." Lets go mutha fuckas

Peter put himself on Bryce punching him " round two mother fucker" spit Peter. Bryce pushed Peter off only to be tackled by Zack Peter dodge a punch and leg sweeped a jock. one more ran at him only for Peter to vault over him slamming him down on the way . Peter looked to see Alex Wack Montgomerie with his cane . Peter laughed as the other boy fell . soon Zach picked Alex up after he had Fallen only for someone to jump him .

Montgomerie had pinned Alex to the lockers only for a flash to go off in his face . Peter saw tyler grab alex's can and wack Him in the face with it then r went to

support Alex.

Peter marched towards Bryce who was fighting Justin . Justin was failing as he was being ganged up on . Peter ran at full speed Dropkicking Scott in The back of the head nocking him out .Peter did a kip up backhanding another jock hold Justin . Peter grabbs Bryce and slammed him into the lockers denting them . Peter headbutts Bryce braking his noise " not nice when they can fight back is it Bryce " . soon The teacher's came and everyone ran away . Toni ,Peter ,Zack, Tyler and Justin carring Alex high tailed it out off school . they stopped a few blocks away

.they all pant as everyone looks to Peter " what the fuck was that Pete ' asked Zack supriced . Tyler looks to Peter "You dropped kicked Scott into next week . they all nodded , Alex looked to Peter " And when have you been able to fight one jock let alone Bryce Justin looked to Pete "where did you learn to fight like that .

Peter looked at them all wearily Toni answered " He learnt all that shit working for Tony Stark " they all (except Peter) looked at Toni " I went to vist him one day and here he is sparring with black widow . Peter glares at Toni ,Alex laughs and smiles " is she as hot in real life . soon everyone smiles and laughs . Peter looked to Tyler and Alex " good thinking with the Flash Tyler " Tyler chuckled and spoke " sorry about the cane alex Spoke Tyler . Alex looked at him " it was worth it " spoke Alex .

Justin Looked at them and spoke " so are we ditching school " Peter smiled at him " I just started what the fuck do you think were gonna do go back and let them suspends us ".

The next time was the worst . as Peter nearly crossed the line

**Trigger warning sexual assault**

**and Rape read down at your own risk **

"Justin it's Peter im gonna need you to bring the car and met me at the Zarris

pizzas there is something i gotta do first

"When i tried to get out of the hot tube you grabbed my arm , you traced your fingers down my bra strap , Then over my Bra . Spoke Fake Hannah walking with Peter. Peter puts his phone away and walks along clutching Natasha gun " I know I know iI'm gonna take care of it talking to Hannah . The Post traumatic stress disorder took over Peter . as Ptsd

hallucination of Hannah spoke " you pulled down my underwear and pressed you body to trap me there , I was frozen I was terrified, hallucination Hannah kept going " JUst... I remeber ok I remember .

as Peter walked towards Bryce house he asked hallucination Hannah " why were you in the club house in Him" " When i tried to leave the pool you pulled me back in ,you told me 'We were just having fun. hallucination Hannah kept going . Peter tighten the hold on The gun . Peter ptsd was going strong he didn't notice Justin pull out in the car." i struggled but you were to strong " " you pulled down my underwear and pressed you body to trap me there

Justin pulled up Stooping the car and raccin out " Jesus Peter what are you doin- where did you get that " Justin Stepped forward hands out hallucination Hannah Started again " You gripped my wrist and pushed yourself inside of me

**(trust me people im not having fun writing this as much as you are reading it)**

**(i am sorry )**

Justin slowly stepped forward " Peter come on this is crazy jesus fuck Peter"

" It felt like a knife inside of me cutting me open " hallucination Hannah kept making Peter worse

" no one is gonna get justice for Hannah " Peter moved forward and Justin stopped him " Peter come on Matt is trying his best

Move Justin " yelled Peter hallucination Hannah looked directly into Peter's eyes " I begged you 'please Bryce' but you told me to relax "

Justin looked at Peter " i talked to Jessica today she wants me to testify " Bulshit " shouted Peter Justin with his body shaking " yes she dose i swear Peter , We can get Bryce the right way " hallucination Hannah looked at Peter moving closer " you said you would go nice and easy but you went harder and faster " her voice Getting louder each time

" fuck off Justin and go overdose again" Justin's body was shaking " Peter come on

"When i cried out in pain you pulled my hair like it made it better for you" hallucination Hannah yelled at Peter

He looked to Justin with his voice braking " I can't count on anyone anymore i have to do this myself

you dont have to do this yourself we can get Bryce tomorrow the right way "

" I need to do it now " Begged Peter,Justin looked at Peter " Why " hallucination Hannah Began to cry " I tired to leave my body I tired to forget the anger and pain

Peter listend to her and answered Justin " for Hannah . Justin eyes softened "listen Peter i know you loved Hannah but hurting Bryce wont bring her back"

If your luckly you live a long life and your body will just give up and it's over " Peter began to cry " how do i make her stop .

Justin looks at Peter concered " She wont stop make her stop .

Justin marches to Peter " who are you talking about make who stop Peter what wrong "

hallucination Hannah looked at Peter with no emotion " the way I see it there are two kinds of death.

hallucination Hannah slowly walks towards Peter who has rasied the gun to his head " you die a little over and over again ".

Peter just breath " said Justin " give me the gun

at that moment Bryce walked out of his house " What the fuck is going on

hallucination Hannah staried at Peter with nothingness "it flet like I was already dead

A tear rolled down hallucination Hannah cheek as she disappeared and Peter finally returned to his Senses " oh my god.

Justin slowly took the gun from Peter . " That is im calling the cops . Jusitn poined the gun at Bryce " what your gonna do us go in pour yourself a wishkey and forget we were ever fucking Here . as Peter and Justin walked away Bryce spoke " i heard they filed for another witnesses that wouldn't be you would it " in a treating tone. Justin didnt answer as he walked to the car he put Peter in the car Bryce spoke once more " you should be more scared then you are Justin " Threatened Bryce . Justin loooked at him and coolly spoke " Bryce I got nothing left to lose that make ME the dangerous one .

The last time . he let it all go . all the anger he let it go

Peter stood at the front of Hannahs Memorial service he watched everyone and began to speak " I loved her so much and I ask her every day why she did what she did, and I get no answers, she took those with her when she went, she took those with her leaving us - all of us - angry and confused. Peter fumbled on his words . but he noticed Hannah in the back his eyes solo looking at her I know that won't ever go away, but there will be a day when I don't feel like every minute, the anger won't be so hard...and I will be left with only love. Unlike the Hannah thay Peter has been seeing for months this one smiled at him after hearing her words. In Peter's head the church was empty and only him and Hannah were left in it

"A good friend once said I can love you but still let you go. Hannah, I love you and I let you go.

"I miss you and hope wherever you go next you feel peace you feel safe in a way you never did here. Wherever you go next I hope you know that I love you." Hannah smiled at Peter as She got up and walked out. Peter smiled " goodbye Hannah "

Later that night after everything Peter sat on his bed eye's closed laying there tears going down his face " I'm gonna slap you no Nerd " Peter felt his face very hard

" oh fuck why didn't my spider sense go of- " Peter looks to see Hannah staring at him " Peter shot up like a bullet " seriously your still here after everything your still here " growled Peter . Peter took in her appearance White dress her hair long again . She was wearing the same dress his mind but her in imaging her lying dead

on the basketball filed .

Hannah smiled at him , Peter heart skips and beat while he clinches his fist in rage " not for long Nerd " Peter heart drop 'why are you hear ' . Hannah Didnt answer him stright away she walked over to his laptop and type in his past word " hey Pete Hannah Baker isn't a good password " Peter glared at her ' you do not get to do this right now ' Peters hands went to his eyes wiping the tear runing down his face

' Peter listen " Hannah kindly spoke walking to him " NO YOU DON'T GET TO DESIDED WHEN IT OK FOR THIS HANNAH! Peter hand clinched together so tightly nail marks we were leaving Marks in his skin " I LOVED you , and I killed you by not telling you , Peter took a breath in ' you left me Hannah Baker and you hurt my feelings, ' you left me and your hear no and I cant take it" Peters voice began to crack.

Hannah looked to Peter tears in her eyes . she slowly hit the pad on his laptop and thier song played

_I am not the only traveler_

_Who has not repaid his debt_

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

_Take me back to the night we met_

Hannah's voice crack ' Peter all I need is to dance with you and then I'm gone please just one dance , your willing to be almost beaten to death for a confession so please dance with me .tears came from both their eye's as Peters Hands were on her wasit why Hannah's were on his neck

_I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you__Take me back to the night we met_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

_Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_When the night was full of terrors_

_And your eyes were filled with tears_

_When you had not touched me yet_

_Oh, take me back to the night we met._

Peter 'softly spoke Hannah .Peter looked to her trying to control his breathing ' I love you ' Peter opened his closed eyes to see Hannah smiling at him he began to think to himself " _Fuck it _" thought Peter .

He leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on her lips. Hannah kissed back but with more aggression her Hands taking Peters shirt off " Hannah" spoke Peter only for her to attack his neck with kisses 'Just go witth it Peter 'she pushed him down to the Bed.Peter laid there watching Hannah sit on top of him " for once were both Gonna have what we want. Peter smiled Lips connecting with The real ghost of Hannah Baker

**next time . Peter lets the Avengers met his group of friend and then has a mission in Atlanta. (what movie has Kathrine shot in Atlanta before ) Peter must deal with the curve ball that has been thrown into his life**


	5. Peter's Seconed tape

**_Peter this is your second tape don't worry this is not like everyone else tapes . this one is special because after Jessica's party we didnt talk . which was understandable i hurt you but then one night_**

Hannah lay on her bed . kness into jer shoulders . she couldn't get over what happend at jessica party . why did it have to happen why could she just have stayed at home . her thoughts were interrupted as a banging could be heard from her window

**_the banging scared me . I thought it was tyler or maybe Bryce figured out I was thier when he raped Jessica . but what I found was a bloody and beaten you_**

" oh my god Peter what happend "

**_only then did I notice your clothing red and blue a spider on the hoddie and mask in hand_**

" your him " simply stated Hannah

she let Peter in as he sluged his way threw her window . Peter breaths heavy as if he in pain . Hannah runs to her first aid kit " Hannah "

"shush we can talk later " she stopped him . Hannah pulled up hiss red hoddie . he had a larger gash arcoss his chest " oh god " she simply spoke she tried to clean it and bandaged it up " now you can explain it " Peter paused "was before you moved here we went to Oscorp for a filed trip . they were messing with spiders and one bit me, at first I tried to make a quick buck . but then I got in a fight with uncle Ben. I ran out and he came looking for mr . some guy tried to rob him and shot him " he died in my arms " .

Peter " Hannah moved in front of him

" the last thing he told me was with great power must also come great responsibility " Peter looked at her " I let him down " all I can do is try and use my powers for good " to be a better person the one he saw'

**_after telling me all that i just reacted_**

Hannah leaned forward . slowly bringing her lips to Peter's. he slowly kissed back . his hand cupping her cheeks .

**_you were kind and decent_**

wait Hannah " stopped Peter

' are you sure before this goes on"

Hannah looked at him " yes "

Peter kissed her lifting her up Hannah took his shirt off as he did the same he fell back on her bed . as she kissed " I'm more than sure .

**_Peter you left after that .i woke up to a note on my pillow saying didn't want to get killed by my mum and dad I laughed because who leaves notes anymore . I want to tell you thank you making my first time special ._**

**_it's wasn't good ._**

**_it was perfect_**

I know what you are thinking Peter . If things were so perfect . why

**_aren't I cuddled in your arms now watching a romantic movie with you ._**

**_Thats because it wasn't so perfect _**

Hannah runs to the toilet vomiting she sits there for a moment she vomits more and more

**_Becasue we forgot one thing protection_**

Hannah lifts the test up to her face reading it again 'Shit" Cursed Hannah tears in her eye's

**If you remeber I disappeared for nearly a year thats becasue Peter Benjamin Parker I had your baby. **

Hannah walks in a hospital. talking to doctors and her parents crying

**_And let me tell you he is gorgeous. Benjamin Baker Parker. he is a pure boundle of joy one I wish I told you about . I'm so sorry Peter ._**

Peter shuts off the last tape as Justin,Alex, Zach, Toni,Jessica,Tyler and Courtney stand beside him .

Justin put his hand out on Peters shoulder "Peter" . He simply turned to look Justin in the eye's Peter tried to keep it together but failed and his emotions made him have a full blown cry fest. Jessica moved to hug Peter as he cried into her shoulder .

" Peter " Alex spoke putting his none fucked hand on his freinds back " were here for you " . Zach looked to everyone" do we try and find him" , Tyler looked to Zach " We could ask Hannah's Parent's

Jessica glares at them " Guys I get your trying to be the favourite uncle already but Peter only found out and it's his decision.

It takes a few minutes for Peter to stop crying " he looks at everyone and speaks " I ...I - don't know to do' he stood there silently hoping for a saving grace.

Toni was silent threw this finally spoke " I should have told you sooner" Peter looked to his friend and only looked at him " you did the right thing '

Peter looked at them and said ' Maybe lets sleep on it '

soon everyone went to bed leaving Peter alone he snuck up to the roof and watched the stars he sat in slicence watching them pass over his head

' He went to some of her relatives " spoke Toni walking to Peter . Peter turned to his freind as he walked up to him " so what are You gonna do " asked Toni Simply . Peter rubbed his cheeks and turned to Toni ' I'm going to find Hannah's and I son '

Toni placed his hand on his shoulder " go get em Pete "

Peter waited for everyone to wake up and spke to them ' I'm gonna get my son ' Everyone walked giving Peter a hug

Jessica looked at everyone and spoke " Justin , Zach ,Alex you go talk to May

Toni, Tyler and Courtney " go get Ryan and met back here ' . they nodded and left Jessica and Peter .

Thier was a nock own Olivia's door . The older woman answered the door " Peter ' she cried hugging the boy who loved Hannah dearly . She looked to see Jessica beside her giving the girl a warm smile and a hug " please come in .

They both came in to the house as Ms. Baker closed the door 'tea ? she simply asked

'No thank you miss. Baker ' spoke Jessica she letlet out a breath ' we need to talk could you please sit down .

Olivia sat down as Peter sniffed a tear ' i know about him ' said Peter simply Olivia eyes widened and she slowly grabbed Peter's hand " Benjy" . Peter simply looked at her and smiled ' my son " Olivia looked at him a small smile on her face . Peter opened his mouth the words not surprising her ' I want my son '

**few weeks later **

Peter waited with his group of friends for a while pacing around the room . Everyone watched him as he would not stop moving " Peter calm down " spoke Toni

Peter gave Toni a deadpan look as he spoke " oh I'm sorry are you the person waiting to met thier son " before Toni could respond a baby's giggle could be heard . Peter turned his head so qickly you would belive he just had whiplash . When Peter saw his son the feeling of love hit him stright away "He has her eye's " was all Peter could say As Olivia brought over her grandson to his Father ' Peter met Ben "

Peter simply smilesmiled as His son was put into his arms . At first Peter was nervous but it soon felt right for him to be holding the baby in his arms . ' Hey buddy I'm your daddy it's nice to finally met you

, you have your mothers eye's 'the baby giggled and grabbed his father's finger Peter smiled turning to his freinds all smiled and shed a tear as they finally saw Peter could move on .

But unkown to everyone Two people were watching one a midle aged man and next to him a teenage girl .they stood each side of Peter but nobody could see them

' You have a beautiful son Hannah ' . Hannah looked to the man " Thanks Ben

**Avengers hq ( post endgame spoilers ahead)**

Peter stepped out of the car Jessica had been driving ' soon Toni Justin and Zack who was helping Tyler get Alex put Stepped out . Everyone looked at the building in awe apart from Peter who was trying to put Benjamin in his stroller " It's offical Peter Parker is the greatest of us all ' joked Justin

with a qick fuck you later Peter lead the group into a metting room . " Hey Peter " The voice of Pepper Pots came out as she ran in her high heels hugging the teen father ' hey Pepper, these are my friend and this " taking Benjamin out and holding the five month old Baby in his arms " oh Morgans gonna love you " spoke Pepper to the baby Peter looked to his freinds and quickly said ' I'm Spider-Man '

**End**

**i know im mean for leaving you on a cliff hanger but i could not help myself .**

**ok so I'm gonna be talking alot here so bear with me**

**1\. after writing so many heartbraking moments Between Peter and Hannah in this I've desided to create an au of my au ( alternative universe of my alternative universe) in Which Peter and Hannah are together and she is not dead . While writing this All I wanted was for them to have thier happy ending . sadly to do this story right Hannah needs to be dead . I came to deal with that and move on . But i like Pretty much everyone else wished Hannah life had not ended in her bathroom . and one of the joys of Fanfiction is we can share i ldeas of show book movies comic that we love and change things we flet was not right unfair or something unneeded (Tyler's season 2 bathroom scene ) we here can write to fill that void the thing we love left .**

**writing this has also helped me in real life cope with my anxiety and depression. I dont know why but I'd spend hours writing sometimes into the early morning and I'd still be getting more words in these storys then my other Storys . i think it's because my passion for this story is coming from a personal place i want to make it that bit better for you**

**i also want to say thank you to Stan Lee Jay Asher , and Katherine Langford (Queen)**

**For giving me charaters who mean so much to me because you mad them feel really**

**. anyway guys sorry about that . Thank you . I'm also going to say to SpiderFan92 and user who has read majority of my stuff since the first story i posted ( really cringing looking back now) to give my sort review of the Spider-Man Riverdale crossover they did which did amazingly . it is a joy to read . i also challenge you to write a Peter Parker x Hannah Baker story . I know you will knock it out of the part**

**stay classy**

**Spiderverse **


End file.
